Agave: It Always Starts With A New Neighbor In Town
by Team GENMA
Summary: Welcome to Agave. It's a strange place. When Judy Hopps, a new neighbor, manages to get totally not Gary Stu, Jason's heart a flutter, he and Antonio must help her stop an old flame of hers (an OC) from taking over the town! It's up to them, Twilight Sparkle, a cat with the powers of Astro Boy, an ancient demon, and more, to help save the day!


_In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth. Everything else in the universe, and beyond, he outsourced to other deities. After wanting to cut them off from finances, God ended up being sued by said deities and, on behalf of the Galactic Court, was forced to include a marker, of sorts, on the Earth, as a means to acknowledge and connect with the other dimensions and universes made throughout. It was set to be placed on the Holy Land, Jerusalem. However, God didn't really know where he wanted to put Jerusalem yet, so he set the marker somewhere, and assumed that would be it. However, as centuries progressed, God forgot about the marker, and made Jerusalem as far away from it as possible. The marker was not in the Holy Land, but in a seemingly calm American suburban area called Agave._

 _And that, dear children, is how our story begins._

It is a bright, dull Tuesday. The summer heat is not quite here yet, but it's getting warm. It is around 11:30, as an orc is out, mowing his lawn, a convenience store is getting raided by space vikings, and a young man, in his early 20s, looks outside the attic mirror. He frequently goes back to his phone, looking at his Tinder profile. All alone, no matches in sight. It would be a truly disheartening thing…..if he actually did anything about it. This is Jason. A somewhat carefree individual, just going through life, wherever it may take him. And where it took him now? Some suburb, with a bitter, sardonic roommate named Antonio. Whom, as he was thinking, was waiting for the local electrician to come fix the TV. "YO, JASE! THE DUDE'S HERE!" He heard Antonio yell out, as he got up, and started walking down, to check up on things.

"Good christ, when was the last time you two cleaned around this damn thing?!" The electrician exclaimed, his cat ears twitching in frustration. "Look, sorry, Atom. It's just we've been busy…..doing…...stuff." Said Jason, coming into the living room. "Yeah, well, you should quit 'doing...stuff', and start doing some spring cleaning! Spring is almost over, for gods' sake." "Yeah, well, you know. We're a buncha busy dudes. And a buncha busy dudes have a buncha busy stuff to do." Said Antonio, laying back on the couch. Atom tinkered around the back of the TV some more, and then…."There. It should work now, try it out." he said. Jason grabbed the remote, and turned it on. The TV glistened in the high definition picture it was once lacking, sending the three up against the wall, in all of its magnitude. "It works!" Jason exclaimed. Atom got up, and stretched his back. "Well, there you guys go. Antonio, that'll be $280." "...No." said Antonio. Atom replied, "Alright, I'll get it myself." He went over to the nearby save, used a blowtorch to burn a hole into it, and grabbed the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta do some extra wiring for the new neighbor coming in." The cat said, as he walked out the door.

"...new neighbor? Yo, Ant, you heard about this?"

"That dude took our money!" Antonio exclaimed, clenching his fist. "Yeah, that's nice, but what about the new neighbor?" said Jason. "He took our money!" Antonio said, still furious. "Yes, but the new neighbor?" "...What new neighbor? I kinda blacked out after we were robbed just now." Jason raised his eyebrows, astonished "...Antonio, he was getting paid for his job." "...Still hurts." Antonio said, a little heartbroken. "Well, regardless, apparently we're getting another one." Jason went over to the window, looking around. "Wonder who it'll be?" "Hopefully, it won't be another weirdo from some other world. Seriously, we get those what feels like every month!" Antonio sighed in annoyance, as suddenly a car neither one recalls before drives up to a vacant house. "I guess we should go say hello. C'mon! Let's get ready." Said Jason, as he puts on some decently clean clothes. "Eh. Pass." Antonio said, putting on some Law & Order. "Ah, come on! Where's your friendly neighborhood spirit?" "It died the moment I was born."

Regardless of whether he wanted to or not, Antonio ended up being dragged along by Jason, grumbling along the way. "Dude, there are days I just REALLY hate you, and you're making this one of those days." He muttered to Jason. "Hey, at least it's just a few minutes! I could think of a few moments you dragged me into some longer endeavors….like that drug smuggle in Pyongyang." "THAT WOULD'VE MADE GOOD MONEY, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Antonio fired back. Jason rolled his eyes, as they make their way to the house. "Hmm, looks like whoever it is, they picked one of the smaller houses." Jason examined. "Well, chances are they're broke, and picked the cheaper buildings." replied Antonio. Knock knock, they knock on the door. "In a minute!" They hear a chipper female voice say. "Hmm….let's hope she's a cute one." Said Antonio, already bored. Suddenly, the door opens. A rabbit stands in front, shiny gray fur, bright violet eyes, and a noticeably fit build. She sports a chipper little smile, as she begins to speak. "Oh, hi! I...guess you guys are my neighbors?" "Eh, yeah. Name's Antonio, this is Jason. Jason is a dumbass, I am a jackass. Pleasure to meet you." "Hehe! I certainly do. My name's Judy! Judy Hopps. Well, come on in! I'm just getting some fruits and veggies together!" The rabbit exclaimed, as she runs on inside. "...huh, I didn't know Bugs and Lola Bunny had a kid! Heh, ah, I kid. She seems alright, eh, Jason? ….Jase?"

Jason, upon taking one look at the rabbit, had been in a trance. As if a spell has been casted upon him, and he simply couldn't look away from the small bunny. What is this? Is she a wizard? Is she an angel? A demon? A goddess? A devil? What draws him to her? Is it merely intrigue? Is it horror? There are so many questions that rile up this poor man, as she finds her way into his heart….no…..it can't be….could it be? Is it…..is it…?!

"JASE!"

"Gah, wha?!" Jason responded, snapping back into reality. "...you alright, bro?" "Uh…...n-never better." Antonio simply raised an eyebrow, as they walked in. While it was one of the lower-income houses, it was certainly very nice. It's obvious she just moved in, as boxes are still riddled around, and furniture hasn't been properly set in place yet. "Just sit down on those stools, I'll be with you guys shortly!" Judy yelled, in her….oddly sweet voice. The two sit, and wait. Eventually, she returns with two plates of fruits and vegetables. "Here you go!" She exclaimed, with a smile so bright, it could light up the Earth, and several planets beyond. Jason took his plate, never taking his gaze away from her. Antonio just took the plate, and started eating. Hey, free food's free food. "So, what brings you guys to my humble little abode?" She asked. Antonio shrugged, "I honestly have no idea, toots. My idiot of a friend has always been about meeting new neighbors. Don't ask me why. Similarly, don't ask me why he's just staring at you like a statue." Jason snapped out, turning to his friend. "...did you say something?" He asked, in confusion.

"Okay, Ms. Hopps, everything is all set up, you can turn on and off lights, you can watch TV, you can do whatever you like. All you need to do now is sign the paper." The three heard a familiar voice say. "Oh! Thank you, Mr. Tezuka!" "Please, miss, call me Atom." The cat electrician joked, as he handed Judy a contract. As she signs it, Jason is still seemingly in a trance by her….and Antonio is just muttering to himself on how Atom robbed him. "And it was all paid off, right?" Asked Judy. "Yeah, you paid it. It's all good." She handed him back the signed contract, and he went off. "Have fun in this town! Lord knows that's a hard thing to do." Atom joked, before leaving. Judy chuckled, and sat down. "Ah...I think I'm going to like it here, you know? I love being a cop in Zootopia, but, man, it's nice to go into something a little smaller…...being a cop in Agave!" She exclaimed. Antonio shrugged. "So, I guess that's all why you're here?" Suddenly, her demeanor….changed. It lowered, slightly worried. Jason started looking at her a little more confused. "...something the matter?" He asked. She turned to both of them. "Um…n-nothing, nothing at all….is, uh, is there anything else you guys need, or…?"

"Nah, we're good. If you need us to leave, we can." Said Antonio. Jason looked at him in disappointment. "Aw, come on, man! Let's stay a littl-" "No, i-it's fine, you two are free to go." Judy interrupted, confirming Antonio's request, and causing the two men to start walking out, much to the caucasian's dismay. "Well, it was nice meeting both of you! Hopefully we can hang out some more!" She said, back to her more jovial tone. "Um, yeah. Sure." Said Jason, a little conflicted about what just happened. She closed her door, and the two men walk back to their house, reflecting on everything that has just occurred. "Well, uh...she seemed nice." Said Antonio, opening the door, and walking in. "Chipper gal, kinda no-nonsense, law enforcement, so we could probably get away with a few felonies if we became friends with her, all that good shit…...okay, for fucks' sake, what is up with you? Why are you acting so weird today?" Jason looked up at the ceiling, clenching his chest. "Dude, I feel so…..odd, looking at her. Like, everything just starts spinning around, I feel hot, yet I feel cold, I feel brave, but I feel afraid. I-I don't know what's going on, it's like…...I feel like…." "...feel like what?" Antonio asked, as Jason's eyes widened, at the horrifying realization.

"I think I'm in love with her."

 **AN: We are Team GENMA, and we hope you find our story interesting. Perhaps you find it the best you have ever read. Maybe even the worst. Whatever the case may be, we plan on it being a longform series, and as you can see, we have Zootopia, and even Atomcat (basically cat Astro Boy). But that will not be all, for we will have My Little Pony, The Rick and The Morty, Homerun Starrer, and many more of your favorites, and some of your non-favorites. We are Team GENMA, signing off.**


End file.
